Getting the right guy in HARDWORK!
by No1 hit music station
Summary: What happens when Alexis Jordan is pregnant, who's tha father? But Selena Gomez is having her own problems to, when she wants to tell Justin Bieber the truth. Shame poor Ryan Butler doesnt know what to do when he finds out Justin loves him too!


_(AH: HEY HOWZ EVERY1 DOIN? GUESS WAT! THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC, I HOPE U WILL ENJOY IT. CHARACTERS: JUSTIN BIEBER, SELENA GOMEZ, LOGAN LERMAN, ALEXIS JORDAN, RYAN 'LL NOTICE THAT EVERYTIME THE POINT OF VIEWS[POV] WILL CHANGE. WARNING: LANGUAGE, ENJOY)_

JUSTIN POV

Well everyone is at my house enjoying themselves, and I got the best girlfriend EVER, and friends too. "Who wants to get HIIGHH...!" Ryan said. I mean what the F... Since when does he get high. Anyway I got high and this is what happen.

Alexis kissed Logan, Selena; im not too sure and I well...made out with ryan. Eew...and weird. What's up with me? Oh I forgot, im drunk. The party lasted for hours but we enjoyed it. "alright… hooooossssss up for anoder one?..." Selena said drunkly.

"what the FUCK!" I screamed. My parents were here. FLIP, Im in big SHIT now..."everyone back away now!" I said quickly as possible.

*SMOOCH*...it lasted for 5 seconds. I instantly closed my eyes, wow Selena can kiss... awesome. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Ryan. Mahn did I fall for that, I pulled back immediately.

RYAN POV

OMG! I finally got to kiss my BFF, boy did he enjoy it. "BLOODY HELL!" Logan yelled, pointed to me and Justin, "Look what happened over there, kissing is gooood my friend. I think we sho uld celebrate! Oh, yeah we gonna throw a party."

Aw, Justin looks so cute with his shaggy skateboard hairstyle. His eyes, the way he always dresses is so hot. Oh yeah! Smiling at him cutely.

JUSTIN POV

What the FUCK! These BITCHES still wanna party and parents are here, why is he kissing? Oh, he is definitely drunk. Yup, "OK, STOP RIGHT NOW! AND GET OUT!" I screamed like a hawk.

"Aw mahn..." they all said with sober faces. Geez, is it so hard to leave a party. Thank god their all gone. I banged the door when everyone left and sort of cleaned up the place and I was off to my room to sleep.

Before I went upstairs, I went to the kitchen to make me a sandwich and fetch me a can of Pepsi, and then I went up to my room.

"Oh yeah…" I heard a girl's voice sing."…So scared of breaking in that you won't le-" I interrupted her.

"Who's there?" I put my plate and can down and took a sharp pencil from the door.

"it's me you idiot, Selena." She said, PHEW... I wiped my head. "why you still here, I told everyone to leave."

"yeah, I wanted to sleep here so I asked you mother, she said yes. Is it ok?"

"yeah its fine. But im going to bed"

SELENA POV

"that's ohk with me." I said. Washing my hair with Pantené. Living my life in a dreamy house, having the richest boyfriend ever, I think so. Its so great, how did it, I don't know. To get him to be my bf, and now I'll be more famous than ever. Making more money than I can handle. Being in more tv shows, im telling you this is the life.

*FLASHBACK*

"don't worry he wont find out! So just shut up Bianca" I yelled to my BFF, Bianca.

"but im scared Selena, what if he finds out?" she said to me in a nervous tone.

"don't worry, he will never find out ok. chilaxs". My BF had come into the room silently, when I hadn't notice. He hid behind the walls we he heard and saw us our conversation.

"Logan Lerman will never find out that im using him for his money, so just keep you mouth shut bitch ok!"

"ohk" she was shaking.

He revealed himself and spoke, "Save it. Don't even try."

"its just...Lerman, bab-"

"I said SAVE IT!" I rushed out of the room, stomping his feet and banged the door closed when he left. I sat on the floor crying my heart out.

"you stole people boyfriends so you can use them? Sorry I have to go." She was walking her way out of the room.

"wait don't leave me her-"

"Selena, I cant stand this you… are not right. Our friendship is over." Pulling her necklace off her neck, and taking the bangle off her wrist which engraved, 'Selena & Bianca- BFF 4ever!...'

"WHY?" I cried louder and louder...

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

_(AH: HOW DID U LIKE DA STORY, WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? REVIEW PLEASE!)_


End file.
